mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bamboo Blade
Square Enix | publisher_en = Yen Press | publisher_other = | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young Gangan Yen Plus | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = December 3, 2004 | last = | volumes = 13 | volume_list = }} Square Enix | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Shōnen Gangan | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = December 2008 | last = | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} AIC A.S.T.A | licensor = Funimation Entertainment | network = TV Tokyo | first = October 2, 2007 | last = April 2, 2008 | episode_list = | episodes = 26 }} is a Japanese manga series written by Masahiro Totsuka, and illustrated by Aguri Igarashi. The manga was first serialized in the Japanese seinen manga magazine ''Young Gangan starting December 3, 2004. The manga has been licensed for distribution in North America by Yen Press. An anime adaptation by AIC A.S.T.A was broadcast in Japan between October 2, 2007 and April 2, 2008 on TV Tokyo. The anime has been licensed for distribution in North America by Funimation. The series tells the story of Toraji Ishida, a luckless high school Kendo instructor, who is challenged by his former upperclassman, also a kendo instructor, to a competition between their female students. The bet inspires Toraji to gather and train a team of five girls. Fortuitously, at this time he meets Tamaki Kawazoe, a gifted young female kendo practitioner. Characters ; : :Also known as "Kojirō", he is the kendo sensei, and also a teacher of politics and economics, at Muroe High School. He is perpetually impoverished and lives from paycheck to paycheck, often taking handouts of food from his students. He is offered the chance of a lifetime from an old senpai -- a year's supply of sushi if his female kendo team can beat his senpai's in a practice tournament. This inspires Kojirō to put an effort into training his team, much to the delight of his most dedicated student, Kirino Chiba. The only person who knows the real reason for Kojirō's inspiration is Yūji Nakata, who calls him "pathetic". ; : :Tamaki Kawazoe is a first year high school student who is nicknamed "Tama-chan" for short. Despite being a kendo prodigy, she does not see it as a hobby, but rather just as a chore honed at her home, which happens to be a kendo dojo led by her father. She refuses to join the school's Kendo Club because she thinks it is unnecessary, but temporarily becomes a member in order to fight off a bully. She despises injustice due to her overdeveloped sense of righteousness and fair play inspired from watching tokusatsu (Her favorite being Blade Braver, a show within a show) as a child. She remains a big anime and tokusatsu fan despite her age. She is described as being the strength of the group by Kojirō. ; : :Kirino Chiba is a second year high school student, and the captain of the kendo club. Energetic and enthusiastic, she dreams of leading the team to the nationals. Her family owns a deli named "Chiba Deli". Kirino is very happy that Kojirō has finally begun to put more effort into training his kendo team, but she is oblivious to the real reason that her teacher has suddenly begun to train the team so enthusiastically. She is proud that she is the captain of the kendo club and is more responsible than she appears (i.e., picking up the shinai when the other members leave them lying around on the floor, chiding the other members for not picking up after themselves, etc.). Despite that, however, she has great confidence in Tamaki. She is described as being the heart of the group by Kojirō. ; : :Miyako Miyazaki is a first year high school student nicknamed "Miya-Miya". She is introduced as a very pretty and friendly girl, and to the surprise of many, the girlfriend of Danjūrō. However, in reality, she possesses "yandere" personality, with a very dark and sadistic side she hides in order to be together with Danjūrō. When Miyako shows her more sadistic side, she is surrounded by a black aura and acts in a rather eerie and cruel manner, but she instantly switches back to her friendly façade when others are approaching or calling her name. However, Toraji seems to understand her "true" self and tells her just to be herself. ; : :Sayako Kuwahara is a second year high school student who is described as being random and spontaneous, often changing her interests and goals. During her first year, she joins the Kendo Club, but would sometimes disappear for short periods of time, claiming to quit. She and Kirino have known each other since elementary school, and Kirino often calls her "Saya". She is one of the tallest members on the team, which others poke fun at by "mistakenly" calling her a boy. ; : :Satori Azuma, a first-year high school student (that is, in the anime), is the fifth and the last person to join the Kendo Club. She is very talented in kendo. In fact, Satori is the second strongest in the club, with Tamaki being the strongest. However, she is very bad with her studies despite her diligence, which is why she decided to quit kendo after middle school--in order to concentrate on her studies. ; : :Yūji Nakata is a kind, cheerful, and helpful first year student who joins the Kendo Club. He is prone to making dramatic or emotional speeches, something the anime-lover Tamaki is amused by. He was a member of his junior high school's kendo club and had also attended the Kawazoe Dojo. He had reached the top eight in the prefectural games during junior high. He is the only person who knows of Kojirō's true reason for training his kendo team with more gusto than before. He also possesses considerable academic skill as he scored fourth out of all the Freshman on the regional exams. ; : :Also known as Dan-kun, Danjūrō Eiga is a round and plain-faced first year who joins the Kendo Club with Yūji. He originally wanted to join the Ping Pong Club, but there was no such club in the school. He shocks Yūji and Kojirō when he brings his pretty girlfriend Miyako to join the club. While he finds the basic training to be "boring" (possibly because he wants to impress Miyako), he is rather proficient in scorekeeping, as shown in one episode of the anime. Despite this, he was able to secure second place in his first High School Kendo Tournament, although Ishida claims that it was only because of a series of flukes. While he generally comes off as rather dim-witted, it appears he is perceptive to the character Miyako doesn't want him to see. Anime episodes Reception "The recent series from anime production house AIC A.S.T.A is a surprise - and yet not really one at all," wrote Andrez Bergen in the June 2008 issue of U.K. magazine, impact. "While Bamboo Blade follows the travails of a bunch of high school girls in one very special kendo team, rather than boys, the producers were previously responsible for Gun Sword, a series in which one very special woman - Carmen 99 - also pretty much stole the show." Japanime, Andrez Bergen. Impact, June 2008. References External links *Funimation official Bamboo Blade website *Manga official website *Anime official website *AIC A.S.T.A's website for the anime *TV Tokyo's website for the anime * *Manga Life review *Manga Critic Review Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Seinen manga Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Yen Press titles Category:Anime distributed by Madman Entertainment de:Bamboo Blade es:Bamboo Blade fr:Bamboo blade ko:뱀부 블레이드 ja:BAMBOO BLADE pl:Bamboo Blade ru:Bamboo Blade th:ฤทธิ์ดาบไม้ไผ่ zh:BAMBOO BLADE